


Blink Twice

by fleursavauge



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Artist Kim Hongjoong, Choi San - Freeform, Goth Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Shy Kang Yeosang, Soft Kang Yeosang, Strangers to Lovers, Student Kim Hongjoong, Tattoo Artist Park Seonghwa, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursavauge/pseuds/fleursavauge
Summary: — Zamrugaj dwa razy, jeśli miesiąc temu to byłeś ty.Seonghwa patrzył uważnie prosto w błyszczące oczy, nie odsuwając się nawet o milimetr. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim powieki niższego dwukrotnie szybko opadły.— A teraz zamrugaj dwa razy, jeśli chcesz kontynuować — wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha, przesuwając nosem po linii żuchwy chłopaka.Podwójne mrugnięcie. Był tego pewny, nie musiał nawet patrzeć.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blink Twice

W powietrzu unosiła się dusząca mieszanka perfum, na wpół przetrawionego alkoholu i potu, od której robiło mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze. Dudniąca muzyka, uciskająca nasadę nosa maska i mdlący, słodki posmak gumy balonowej, którą poczęstował się od Yeosanga, tylko pogłębiały jego dyskomfort i kiedy udało mu się w końcu dotrzeć do baru — potrącając i deptając po drodze co najmniej kilkanaście niezbyt trzeźwych osób — miał ochotę zerwać maskę z oczu, łamiąc przy tym regulamin klubu. Powstrzymała go przed tym tylko nadzieja na to, że zobaczy zaraz przy barze Wooyounga i zapewne uczepionego jego koszuli Yeosanga, zgarnie przyjaciół, zanim zdążą zamówić kolejne drinki, i opuszczą w końcu klub.

Otarł wierzchem dłoni skroń, po której spływały mu krople potu. Czuł, że jest już na granicy wytrzymałości. Przy barze było pełno ludzi i Hongjoong musiał mocno wytężyć wzrok, aby w skłębionej masie zacząć rozpoznawać pojedyncze osoby. Nie ułatwiał mu tego fakt, że wszyscy mieli na sobie takie same maski ze srebrnymi zdobieniami, a zdecydowana większość była ubrana na czarno. Jak Wooyoung i Yeosang. Zdusił narastający w nim krzyk frustracji, którego pewnie i tak nikt by nie usłyszał, i obiecał sobie w duchu, że gdy następnym razem Wooyoung wpadnie do jego pokoju, wrzeszcząc coś o nowo otwartym klubie, to skorzysta z rady Yeosanga i wyrzuci go przez okno, zanim młodszemu chłopakowi uda się go przekonać do wspólnego wyjścia na miasto.

Owszem, może Wooyoung miał rację i _Anonymous_ było super miejscem, oferującym spragnionym nowych doświadczeń Koreańczykom coś odmiennego od typowego imprezowania. Sam Hongjoong doceniał koncept anonimowości zapewnianej przez maski rozdawane każdemu przed wejściem, jednak dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień i zmęczenie dopadło go już jakąś godzinę temu, co niestety nie dotarło do Wooyounga. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel czerpie energię z kontaktów międzyludzkich i zapewne w otoczeniu tłumu ludzi jego wewnętrzna bateria została naładowana na tysiąc procent, ale on sam czuł się przytłoczony mnogością bodźców, które atakowały go z każdej strony i pragnął tylko wrócić do domu.

Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł niedaleko baru mniej zatłoczone miejsce. Przesunął się tam i stanął przed jedną z kabin, przelotnie zastanawiając się, kto normalny robi toalety praktycznie na środku klubu. Hongjoong wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie z niej skorzystać, nawet gdyby jego pęcherz miał pęknąć.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon i otworzył aplikację KakaoTalk. Po chwili zastanowienia wybrał czat z Yeosangiem, wiedząc, że chłopak zapewne co jakiś czas nerwowo sprawdza godzinę na telefonie, myśląc o swoim jutrzejszym kolokwium z gramatyki i leksyki języki chińskiego. Znając Wooyounga, albo jego telefon był już całkowicie rozładowany, albo leżał gdzieś na parkiecie, pośród dziesiątek poruszających się stóp. Tak, zdecydowanie miał większe szanse skontaktować się z Yeosangiem, nawet jeśli chłopak znowu włączył tryb “nie przeszkadzać”. Wystukał szybko krótką wiadomość z informacją, że opuszcza _Anonymous_ i wraca do mieszkania. Miał nadzieję, że Yeosang sprawdzi czat, zanim zaczną go szukać. Czuł, że może nie powinien zostawiać przyjaciół samych, ale wyrzuty sumienia całkowicie zagłuszył pulsujący ból głowy. Hongjoong już żałował tych trzech wypitych drinków, bo był pewien, że w ciągu najbliższej godziny tylko spotęgują ten ból. Dlatego jak najszybciej musiał wrócić do domu, zażyć jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe i iść spać.

Wysłał wiadomość i gdzieś pomiędzy chowaniem telefonu do kieszeni kurtki a unoszeniem głowy, poczuł, że ktoś w niego wpada i pcha do tyłu. Potknął się o własną stopę i stracił równowagę. Wpadł przez drzwi do jednej z kabin, uderzając plecami w jej ścianę. Wraz z impetem uderzenia, z płuc uciekło mu całe powietrze, i dobrą chwilę zajęło mu odzyskanie panowania nad swoimi nogami. Zorientował się, że pomieszczenie, które uprzednio wziął za toaletę, jest całkowicie puste. Przypominało bardziej przymierzalnię, pozbawioną lustra. Jednak zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, do kabiny wszedł nieznajomy chłopak. Hongjoong przez ułamek sekundy miał nadzieję, że to może któryś z jego przyjaciół, ale nieznajomy był zdecydowanie wyższy i lepiej zbudowany, niż Wooyoung czy Yeosang.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i Hongjoong poczuł nagle silny niepokój. Niezależnie od zamiarów chłopaka, był zbyt trzeźwy na to, aby nie dostrzegać, w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji się znalazł. Głośna muzyka całkowicie wszystko zagłuszała, a odosobnienie, które zapewniała kabina, stwarzało idealne warunki do wykorzystania swojej przewagi nad kimś innym w najgorszy z możliwych sposób.

— Przepraszam, czy my się…

Urwał w połowie zdania, gdy czarnowłosy w dwóch krokach zbliżył się do niego, pokonując dzielący ich dystans. Hongjoong przez otwory w masce widział tylko jego ciemne, błyszczące oczy i odruchowo przeniósł spojrzenie w dół, na odsłonięta dolną część jego twarzy. Utkwił wzrok w jego ustach akurat w momencie, gdy chłopak uśmiechnął się i przysunął do niego jeszcze bardziej. Teraz jego klatka piersiowa ciasno przylegała do tej Hongjoonga, a jedną z dłoni oparł na ścianie, tuż przy jego głowie.

Hongjoong poczuł się jak w klatce. Wcisnął łopatki mocniej w ścianę, jakby to miało mu pomóc w zwiększeniu dystansu. Jego serce coraz mocniej i szybciej biło i wiedział, że zaraz ulegnie panice i straci szansę na wydostanie się z tej kabiny. Ponad ramieniem nieznajomego ocenił odległość do drzwi, jaką miał do pokonania. Jego plan utrudniał fakt, że drzwi otwierały się do wewnątrz, jednak liczył na to, że zdobędzie dodatkowe sekundy przewagi, gdy chłopak będzie walczył z bólem. A gdy znajdzie się już na zewnątrz, w tłumie ludzie, będzie bezpieczny. Musiał tylko wyjść z kabiny. Wziął głęboki oddech, mobilizując się w duchu do tego, aby kopnąć chłopaka.

Nie był pewien, czy chłopak wyczytał coś z jego oczu, czy był to zwykły zbieg okoliczności, lecz zanim Hongjoongowi udało się poruszyć choćby o milimetr, ręka nieznajomego wystrzeliła do przodu i zacisnęła się na jego szyi. Na tyle lekko, aby nie powodować dyskomfortu, a zarazem na tyle mocno, by unieruchomić jego głowę.

— Co ty… — wykrztusił z siebie, walcząc z wysuszonym gardłem, które nie chciało współpracować i były to ostatnie słowa, jakie udało mu się wypowiedzieć tuż przed tym, gdy nieznajomy go pocałował.

Oczy Hongjoonga rozszerzyły się w szoku, a całe jego ciało stężało. Tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Był pewien, że przyjdzie mu walczyć o swoje życie, mając za podkład muzyczny klubową playlistę. Już prędzej byłby przygotowany na to, że nieznajomy będzie chciał mu sprzedać jakieś nielegalne substancje, niż że tak po prostu się na niego rzuci i go pocałuje.

W pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie w ogóle zareagować. Stał jak kamienny posąg, nie poruszając nawet jednym mięśniem, podczas gdy nieznajomy coraz śmielej go całował. Dopiero gdy druga z dłoni chłopaka wylądowała na jego policzku, Hongjoong rozchylił wargi, choć sam nie był pewien, czy chciał krzyczeć, czy może podświadomie pragnął, aby czarnowłosy pogłębił pocałunek. Nie musiał długo czekać, żeby poczuć język chłopaka w swoich ustach. Jęknął z zaskoczeniem, czując metal uderzający o jego zęby i dłuższy moment zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to kolczyk. Świadomość tego, że całował go nieznajomy chłopak z przekłutym językiem, który tak cudownie zaciskał dłoń na jego szyi, podczas gdy drugą delikatnie gładził jego policzek, sprawiła, że przepłynął przez niego nagły prąd, wprawiając jego ciało w lekkie drżenie. Złapał się mocno ramienia bruneta, czując zawroty głowy oraz słabość w nogach i przymknął oczy. Przez jego skołataną głowę przepłynął zlepek myśli o ucieczce, o przyjaciołach, którzy byli gdzieś w klubie i może go szukali, o nierealności całej tej sytuacji, jednak całkowicie je zignorował, skupiając się na tym, co robi z nim wyższy chłopak.

Był pewien, że ma już czerwone wypieki na twarzy, nie tyle spowodowane gorącem, co głównie podnieceniem. Był boleśnie wręcz świadomy tarcia pomiędzy ciałami, gdy ich głowy poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie. Czuł też, jak coraz bardziej twardnieje w spodniach i wiedział, że znajduje się na granicy całkowitej utraty kontroli. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Hongjoong na imprezie w klubie pocałował nowo poznaną osobę, jednak był to pierwszy raz, gdy jego ciało zareagowało tak gwałtownie. Nie chciał się teraz zastanawiać, czy to kwestia samego nieznajomego i tego, w jaki sposób go całował i trzymał w swoich ramionach, czy może okoliczności, w jakich do tego doszło, wywołały w nim taką reakcję.

I gdy pomyślał, że wcale nie chce tego przerywać, a poczucie niebezpieczeństwa całkowicie z niego wyparowało, poczuł nagłą pustkę pod ręką, którą jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zaciskał na ramieniu chłopaka. Następnie zniknęły całujące go usta, a po nich cudownie miękkie dłonie. Otworzył oczy, jednak udało mu się zobaczyć tylko znikające za drzwiami ramię chłopaka. Zmusił swoje ociężałe ciało do działania, odepchnął się dłońmi od ściany i jak pijany, na miękkich nogach, wypadł z kabiny na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się dookoła, wypatrując chłopaka, jednak nie widział w pobliżu nikogo, kto choć trochę by go przypominał. Nie zdążył mu się przyjrzeć, więc nawet nie wiedział, w co był ubrany (ale znając jego szczęście, na pewno byłyby to jakieś czarne, niczym nie wyróżniające się ubrania); musiał liczyć na swój instynkt, który podpowie mu, która z osób w masce ze srebrnymi ornamentami jest tą właściwą.

— Hyung! — usłyszał nagle donośny krzyk, przebijający się przez cały ten hałas. — Hej, hyung! Szukaliśmy cię!

Obejrzał się w stronę znajomego głosu i zobaczył zmierzających w jego stronę Wooyounga i Yeosanga. W przeciwieństwie do Hongjoonga, którym był jeszcze dziesięć minut temu, ten obecny wcale nie ucieszył się na widok przyjaciół. Jego myśli zajmował tajemniczy nieznajomy, którego smak (słodko-gorzka mieszanka alkoholu i czegoś, co przypominało waniliowy tytoń) wciąż czuł na wargach.

— Co ty tam robiłeś? — zapytał Wooyoung, spoglądając nieufnie na otwartą kabinę za jego plecami.

Hongjoong zignorował go i ponownie przebiegł wzrokiem po wszystkich osobach znajdujących się niedaleko niego, jednak po nieznajomym nie było śladu.

✙

— Stawiasz mi drinki do końca imprezy — oznajmił, wracając na swoje miejsce przy barze.

San nadal praktycznie leżał na blacie, ale przynajmniej miał już otwarte oczy i w miarę przytomne spojrzenie. Seonghwa zastanowił się, czy nie byłoby dobrze wziąć go na zewnątrz, żeby się trochę przewietrzył. Nie chciał powtórki z ostatniej imprezy, kiedy wracali wspólnie taksówką i San zarzygał nie tylko wnętrze samochodu, ale też jego całkiem nowe jeansy, które po powrocie do domu od razu trafiły do kosza.

— Tylko do północy — odpowiedział Hanse, patrząc nad jego ramieniem w stronę kabin. — Ten chłopak wyglądał na łatwego.

Seonghwa pociągnął łyk drinka i przepłukał usta, w których wciąż czuł dziwny posmak gumy balonowej, jaki zostawił po sobie nieznajomy chłopak z kabiny.

— Łatwy? — spytał, unosząc brwi. — Hyung, sam go wybrałeś. I nie patrz się tam ciągle, bo się zorientuje.

— Bo wyglądał na kogoś w twoim typie — odpowiedział starszy, ale posłusznie opuścił wzrok i spojrzał na Sana. — Lepiej ci? Chcesz wodę?

Blondyn pokręcił głową i z trudem dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej. Seonghwa przezornie cofnął się na swoim miejscu. Machnął ręką w stronę barmana, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę i gdy podszedł, zamówił pięć swoich ulubionych drinków i wodę dla Sana.

— On płaci — dodał i wskazał na Hanse.

— Ej! — oburzył się wspomniany.

— Płać za swoje głupie pomysły — odpowiedział Seonghwa i ponownie skupił uwagę na najmłodszym z ich trójki. — San, chodźmy na chwilę na zewnątrz, przewietrzysz się. Nie wiem, dlaczego ty zawsze tyle pijesz już na samym początku imprezy.

— Bo lubię — burknął chłopak, przyjmując wyciągniętą rękę Seonghwy.

Zatoczył się niebezpiecznie, wstając ze stołka i Seonghwa już myślał, że to naprawdę będzie koniec imprezy i o dwudziestej trzeciej wyjdą z klubu, żeby odstawić Sana do jego mieszkania, ale chłopak szybko odzyskał równowagę, wspierając się na plecach Hanse. Wyciągnął dłoń w górę, sygnalizując przyjaciołom, że wszystko w porządku i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając w stronę tłumu ludzi na parkiecie. Seonghwa wziął z baru butelkę zimnej wody i pobiegł za Sanem, zanim ten zdążył zniknąć mu z oczu. Złapał go delikatnie za łokieć i ostrożnie prowadził pomiędzy pijanymi grupkami ludzi, które całkowicie zlewały mu się w jedną osobę. Seonghwa musiał przyznać, że pomysłodawca _Anonymous_ był geniuszem. Takie same maski na twarzy każdej osoby, migające światła, lustra rozsiane po całej sali odbijające tańczące sylwetki, potęgowały wrażenie, że wszyscy są identyczni i był pewien, że wystarczy jeszcze kilka drinków i sam będzie miał problem z rozpoznaniem swoich przyjaciół, mimo iż spędzał z nimi całe dni.

Weszli po kilku stopniach, minęli dwóch ochroniarzy stojących na bramkach i w końcu udało im się wydostać na świeże powietrze. Seonghwa aż do teraz nie czuł, jak ciężko było mu oddychać wewnątrz zatłoczonego klubu, więc z wdzięcznością wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że do klubu nadal ciągnie się długa kolejka. Gdy przed dwudziestą zjawił się tutaj z Sanem i Hanse ilość osób czekająca na wejście była równie imponująca i gdyby nie San, który uparł się na _Anonymous,_ zapewne poszliby w jakieś inne miejsce. W końcu wyszli się tylko napić po pracy, a dobre drinki można było dostać w wielu barach w Seulu.

— Chodźmy tam — powiedział do młodszego chłopaka, wskazując murek z boku budynku.

Idąc wzdłuż chodnika, zdjął maskę i pomasował skronie, lekko się krzywiąc. Może i pomysł z maskami był świetny, ale zdecydowanie nie należał do najbardziej komfortowych. Postanowił, że jak tylko San odzyska trochę przytomności umysłu, to zaproponuje przeniesienie się w jakieś inne miejsce.

Posadził blondyna na murku, ostrożnie zsunął mu maskę z oczu i podał odkręconą butelkę wody.

— Powinniśmy iść coś zjeść, San — oznajmił, obserwując, jak jego przyjaciel powoli pije wodę. — Piłeś na pusty żołądek, prawda?

— Zjadłem grillowane tteokbokki.

— Tak, jakieś pięć godzin temu.

— Już mi lepiej, hyung. Naprawdę. Nie musisz mi matkować.

Seonghwa przewrócił oczami, ale ugryzł się w język, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby doprowadzić do kłótni i zrujnować resztę wieczoru. Zamiast tego, sięgnął do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki po papierosy. Wyjął charakterystyczny karton z rysunkiem wieloryba i już po chwili zaciągnął się znajomym waniliowym dymem, który przyjemnie drapał go w gardło. Oparł się plecami o ścianę obok Sana i, po uprzednim upewnieniu się, że jego przyjacielowi wracają kolory na twarz, skupił swój wzrok na mijających go osobach. Większość wyglądała na studentów albo osoby, które chciały odreagować wyjątkowo ciężki dzień w pracy. Obserwując i jednych, i drugich, Seonghwa cieszył się ze swoich wyborów życiowych. Nie poszedł na studia, bo kiedy musiał decydować o swojej przyszłości, był totalnie zagubionym dzieciakiem, siedzącym całe dni na dachu lub w swoim pokoju z nosem w szkicowniku. Nie pomogły kłótnie z rodzicami, którzy nie potrafili zaakceptować jego decyzji; nie pomogły też rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, którzy zachwalali studia i studenckie życie. Seonghwa czuł, że to nie jest odpowiednia ścieżka dla niego. Dopiero gdy na jego drodze pojawił się Hanse i wprowadził w świat tatuażu, odkrył, że właśnie to chce robić przez resztę życia. I dzięki temu, mógł teraz kłaść się spokojnie spać każdej nocy i czerpać satysfakcję z wykonywanej pracy, zamiast pogrążać się w depresji i walczyć o awans, który był wyznacznikiem sukcesu.

— Wy się nie potraficie bawić! — Jego uwagę przykuł czyjś wysoki krzyk i rozejrzał się dookoła z zaciekawieniem.

Zaraz na wprost wejścia do _Anonymous_ stała taksówka, a o jej otwarte drzwi opierał się młody chłopak, krzycząc do wnętrza samochodu. Seonghwa nie widział dokładnie z tej odległości, ale podejrzewał, że ktoś jest w środku i to z nim rozmawia chłopak.

— Jest jeszcze wcześnie! Impreza dopiero się rozkręca! — krzyczał dalej brunet, wymachując przy tym rękoma.

— Wsiadaj albo cię tu zostawimy! — dobiegł go stłumiony krzyk z wnętrza samochodu. — Ja nie żartuję, Wooyoung. Jestem zmęczony i chcę wrócić do domu.

— A ja mam kolokwium z gramatyki i… — odezwał się trzeci głos, jednak chłopak stojący na zewnątrz od razu mu przerwał.

— Chryste, jacy z was nudziarze! — wyrzucił ręce w górę, jakby błagał o boską interwencję, a kiedy się jej nie doczekał, opuścił je i ciężko westchnął. — A z ciebie już zwłaszcza, Yeo. Tylko siedzisz nad tymi książkami po nocach. Przesuń się, bo…

Nie dosłyszał końca wypowiedzi, bo drzwi taksówki zatrzasnęły się z głośnym stuknięciem i po chwili samochód ruszył z miejsca. Zaśmiał się cicho sam do siebie i już miał się odwrócić do Sana, aby powiedzieć mu, że znalazł właśnie dla niego idealnego towarzysza na wszystkie imprezy, który z chęcią pójdzie z nim do każdego klubu, lecz nagle tuż przed nim stanęła nieznajoma dziewczyna.

— Masz zapalniczkę? — zapytała, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

Spojrzał na jej ładną twarz, z mocnym, ciemnym makijażem oczu, krótkie włosy obcięte równo z linią podbródka i szczupłe ciało ubrane w skórzaną sukienkę oraz wysokie botki podkreślające długość jej nóg. Uśmiechnął się lekko, podając jej zapalniczkę, którą wciąż ściskał w dłoni.

— Wybierasz się do klubu? — zagadnął, doskonale wiedząc, że dziewczyna wcale nie podeszła do niego tylko po to, aby odpalić papierosa. Przy wejściu do klubu stało o wiele więcej palaczy.

— Nie wiem, czy uda mi się tam dzisiaj wejść — zaśmiała się. Dostrzegła maskę, wystającą z kieszeni jego kurtki i wskazała na nią dłonią, w której trzymała papierosa. — Warto?

— Chyba wystarczy mi na dzisiaj — wzruszył ramionami. — Za duży tłok, nie można nawet spokojnie porozmawiać.

— Polecasz jakieś inne miejsce?

Seonghwa tylko czekał na to pytanie. Odgarnął włosy do tyłu i zaserwował dziewczynie swój najlepszy uśmiech, który jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Ten wieczór jednak miał szansę skończyć się lepiej, niż się zapowiadał.


End file.
